


Dance With Me

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> With the wedding just a few days away, Mithian makes a shocking discovery about Leon.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 57 Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Dance With Me**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** With the wedding just a few days away, Mithian makes a shocking discovery about Leon.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 786**  
 **Prompt:** 57 Dance

 

 **Dance With Me**  
Mithian walked into the lounge where Leon was sitting at his laptop. “What are you doing?”

“I’m working on next month’s report for Arthur.” Leon said as he continued to type.

“Can it wait?” Mithian asked.

“I suppose it can but I wanted to get it started. There are a few things I need to include that I didn’t last month.” Leon saved what he had and looked over at his notes.  “Why? Is there something you want me to do?”

Mithian frowned. “We are getting married soon and we need to practice dancing.”

Leon looked up and scrunched up his face. He hated dancing. “Why?”

“Because we will have to dance in front of people. I don’t want us to look silly.” Mithian said, impatiently. “Save that and let’s practice.”

“Everyone looks silly when they dance.” Leon said as he closed the laptop. “But I will try for you. What are we dancing to anyway?”

“I thought that we should dance to ‘Isn’t It Romantic’. I have always loved that song and it’s perfect for a first dance.” Mithian said.

“Oh that kind of dancing.” Leon smiled. “As long as we get to dance close, I am all for it.”

“Good.” Mithian found the song on her iPod and put it into the speaker thing. The music started to play.

Leon stood up and came over to her. Mithian took his hands and placed them properly.

“Now lead.” Mithian said.

“Where? How?” Leon looked at her. “I don’t know how to waltz.”

Mithian sighed. “Fine. Let me show you.”

After about an hour and three stepped on toes later, Mithian gave up. She plopped down on the sofa in defeat. Leon came and sat beside her.

“Didn’t we dance at Arthur and Gwen’s wedding?” Mithian asked.

“No we didn’t. I had a broken toe remember. You danced with Gwaine and Merlin.” Leon reminded her.   

“What about at Merlin and Morgana’s wedding?” Mithian wrinkled her nose trying to remember.

“You were at that conference thing for work. I went on my own.” Leon told her.

“This is horrible.” Mithian put her hands over her face. She felt like she was going to cry. “What are we going to do?”

“It’s not the end of the world. It’s just a dance.” Leon pulled her close and she laid her head against his shoulder.

“Leon, this is a disaster. It’s our first dance as husband and wife. I wanted it to be perfect.”

“I’m sorry.” Leon kissed her softly. “Why don’t we take lessons?”

“I’m not sure that will help.” Mithian hugged him. “I will set something up.”

Mithian wasn’t sure if there was enough time for him to learn to dance. The surprise wedding was only a few days away. She had to come up with something. That’s when an idea came to her.  
x

 

Merlin sat on the sofa and stared at his mobile. He had just had the strangest conversation and he was trying to process it.

Morgana came into the lounge carrying two mugs of tea. She handed one to Merlin. “Devon is asleep and I will have dinner on soon.”

Merlin put his phone on the table and looked at her. “I just got a call from Mithian she wants me to enchant Leon.”

“Enchant him to do what?” Morgana sat down next to him and took a sip of tea.

“She wants me to enchant him so he can be the perfect dancer.” Merlin said. “She said he is hopeless.”

“He can’t be any worse than Arthur. He just shifts his weight from one foot to the other.” Morgana smirked. “I suppose I’m lucky that you are such a good dancer. She is putting too much on it. She wants a perfect fairytale wedding. It will never happen. Are you going to do it?”

“I have no idea how to do it.” Merlin said. “I don’t remember an enchantment for dancing in anything I have ever read.”

“Then they are sunk.” Morgana said. “If you don’t know how then it can’t be done.”

“I’ll try to work something out.” Merlin said. He took a sip of tea. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken and veggies. Nothing fancy.” Morgana said. “Did she tell you what you were wearing since you aren’t a Knight?”

“No but I’m sure it will be grand. Mithian will go all out. She was a Princess after all.” Merlin said.

Morgana looked at him. “So was I and we had a modest wedding.”

Merlin leaned over and gave her a kiss. “It was the best wedding ever. I am quite happy with my Princess as Leon will be with his. Even if he can’t dance.”

Morgana giggled and kissed him back. 


End file.
